


Overreacting

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: "You're overreacting."





	Overreacting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Jealousy  
>  **For:** [](http://countessmary.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://countessmary.livejournal.com/)**countessmary**

"You're overreacting."

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Overreacting?"

"Yep. That's what I said. Even used one of those big words you love to make you listen."

"Don't be a prat, Charles."

"Then don't behave like a jealous---"

"Finish that sentence and you won't be sleeping in my bed tonight."

" _Our_ bed. And you're adorable when you're trying to threaten me."

"I am not adorable." She frowned and threw a pillow at him, hard. "And I am threatening you, not trying to."

Charlie grinned and nodded. "Course you are."

"Fine. You can have the bed. I'll go to Harry's," she decided. She looked at the Floo and wondered if an unexpected arrival at Harry's this time of night would result in seeing naked bits of her best friend and---

"You'll not go to Harry's. God, Hermione, you're being ridiculous. I was not flirting with anyone at that bloody party, and I certainly don't want to shag anyone except you."

"Don't tell me that I'm ridiculous!" She glared at him. "That blonde in the low-cut red dress was all over you, Charlie. She'd have shagged you right there on the dinner table if she'd had the chance."

"Maybe she would have, but that doesn't mean I'd have given her the chance," he said in that annoyingly patient tone that made her palms itch to smack him. "How could I ever look at any of those other women when I've got you?"

"Easily. They're skinny and big breasted and not the size of a bloody whale."

"I have no complaints about your breasts," he interrupted, waggling his eyebrows in a foolish manner as his gaze dropped to her chest. "And I've seen a whale, you know? You're nowhere near that size. Even if you were, it'd just be more to love. 'sides, none of them have my baby inside them making them all round and soft and temperamental and emotional."

"I hate you," she muttered, unable to stay angry with him when he's being so bloody calm and, well, right.

"I love you, too." He sat down next to her and rubbed her huge belly. "And you, three, peanut."

"Watermelon is likely more appropriate now," she pointed out, reaching out to put her hand on his. "He hasn't been a peanut in months."

"I can't call our daughter watermelon. She'll be born with a complex." He winked and laced his fingers through hers.

"Our son weighs a bloody ton, likes bouncing around on my kidneys, causes my feet to swell, and makes me think crazy things."

"Don't blame the baby for you being possessive and jealous." He gave her one of the looks that got them into this current mess, not that having a baby was a mess but, still, when she felt like this, she liked to blame him and his sexy looks for getting her this way. "I seem to recall you being that way for years before she came along."

"Hmph." She scowled at him. "As if you were any better. You wouldn't even let me dance with any of your brothers at the wedding."

"Hermione, love of my life, they're my brothers. I know them and don't trust them around pretty women. Especially when you used to date one of them and had crushes on two others. No, wait, three others. If I was the jealous type, I'd never let you around men with red hair ever again," he told her with a cheeky grin.

"Would you stop reminding me of those silly infatuations? They don't count if they happened before I was eighteen," she said primly. "Besides, you're the one that I finally chose."

"Course I am." He kissed her in a teasing way that made her forget about blonde slags in skimpy dresses and about his brothers. When he pulled back from the kiss, he smirked. "I think I'll go get you and our daughter a bowl of ice cream then, if you're really nice and promise me all sorts of naughty things tonight, I'll rub your feet."

"I make no guarantees about naughty things, Charles. However, ice cream and a foot rub sound wonderful." She leaned up and kissed him, smiling as she pulled back. "And remember, our son likes chocolate more than the cookie dough."

End


End file.
